


lucky just to know you

by lifeinabeautifullight



Series: Together, Forever: S4 One-Shots/Fix-It Fics [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, SANVERS ARE ENDGAME, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight
Summary: From partners, to girlfriends, to wives? Alex and Maggie's big day has finally arrived.





	1. Chapter 1

A lifetime of firsts, laughs and, above all else, love awaited her.

Maggie Sawyer absolutely couldn’t wait.

If you’d told her a couple of years ago that this was how her life would’ve turned out then she wouldn’t have believed it. For the longest time she had thought that she would never get married and she’d thought that was okay because she’d managed to convince herself into thinking that she just wasn’t the marrying kind.

Then she met Alex and knew that she’d been kidding herself; knew that she wanted, more than anything in the world, to marry this girl; and knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that she wanted to go all out to celebrate their union because their love was real, and their love had been worth waiting for.

All past relationships had failed because those women, though all (mostly) great, just weren’t her soulmate.

Alex Danvers _was_ her soulmate, her best friend and, in mere hours, her wife too.

‘Nervous?’

Maggie looked up from the cuticle she was picking at. ‘Incredibly.’

Her best man sat down beside her, and rested a hand on her knee. ‘You shouldn’t be,’ Winn said softly. ‘You’ll be in front of friends, there’s nothing to be nervous about.’

‘That isn’t why I’m nervous.’ Public speaking had never been an issue. ‘There...there’s a lot of things I want to say to Alex today and, I know that she already knows all of it, knows that I love her...but saying that in front of everybody, making sure that they know how special she is? I need to do that, and I need to do her justice.’

‘And you will,’ Winn smiled. ‘You just did it right now, to me.’

She took a breath to ease those building nerves. ‘I can do this.’

‘See? That’s the spirit!’ He patted her back. ‘Now will I remember to bring the rings? That’s the real qu--.’

A glare shot him down. ‘If you forget the rings, my wife and I’s first act as a married couple will be to murder you.’ She got butterflies and let out a breathy giggle. ‘ _My wife and I_. God that feels so amazing to say.’

‘Yeah, hopefully you don’t feel the same about the latter part.’

‘Don’t forget the rings and you won’t find out,’ she grinned. ‘When’s Kara coming round?’ The Maid of Honor was flying between apartments this morning, helping both brides to get ready.

‘In about twenty minutes,’ he said as he checked the time. ‘Which means I should probably think about jumping in the shower.’

‘You should do, you stink.’

He pouted. ‘Rude. I literally travelled through time and space to be here.’

‘I know, and I’m very grateful.’ She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. ‘You’re a good man, Winn Schott. And I’m very fortunate to have you in my life, and even more lucky to call you my friend.’

‘Are you trying to make me cry?’

‘Depends. Is it working?’

He pulled away, eyes glistening. ‘Yes.’

She laughed. ‘Sorry.’

‘You will be when I ruin all your wedding pictures with my ugly crying face.’

‘You won’t,’ Maggie reassured. ‘Because I’ll have already done that.’

‘Then maybe getting you this was a bad idea.’ He produced a small box from his pocket and handed it to her. ‘I got everyone souvenirs but I wanted to get you, and Alex, something a little more special.’

Carefully, she opened it. There was a necklace inside, blue gems encrusted on a silver pendant.

‘That’s Darumite,’ he said. ‘It’s found on only one planet, and that quaint - well, not so quaint anymore - little planet is Durla, the--.’

‘--planet Olivia Marsdin is from,’ she finished before words failed her. ‘Winn...I just...I…’ She didn’t care if the bright blue of the stone would be too contrasting with her white dress, she would wear it. ‘We weren’t bothered about that whole tradition but I guess this can be my _something blue_. This...this is beautiful. Thank you.’

‘And thank you for always being so kind to me. I’ve never had that many friends.’ He looked down. ‘Most people recognise the name and stay away.’

‘Well, I’m not most people. Team crappy families for the win, right?’

‘Right,’ he agreed. ‘Your aunt’s going to be there, isn’t she?’

‘She is.’

‘Is she a Sawyer?’

Maggie shook her head. ‘She’s a Rodas. My father's sister.’

‘Then where did Sawyer come from?’

‘You’ve been dying to ask that, haven’t you?’

‘The opportunity has never really came up and I didn’t want to seem overly intrusive but yeah, kinda.’

She laughed. ‘My aunt lives in Fairmont, a little village in Fillmore County. There wasn’t much to do there - she didn’t even have a TV until a few months after I moved in - so I spent most of my time outside, exploring. A couple of days after I moved there, I found this place behind the airfield, a ghost town called Sawyer and every time I thought of it, I thought of new beginnings. So when I changed my name, I chose Sawyer,’ she explained. ‘And that’s why I’m choosing Danvers too.’ Maggie Sawyer-Danvers. ‘Sawyer was the start of me living my life freely, and Danvers will be the happy ending.’

Winn smiled. ‘You should include that last line in your vows.’

She’d been planning to do just that for months.

*** *** ***

  
The first time she wore a dress for Maggie was that night at the alien fight club.

In a state of panic, that she hadn’t quite understood at the time, Alex had phoned her sister to help find _something nice_ at such short notice and, whilst Kara had also been a little confused by the desparation of the request, she had managed to help, sourcing a blue number that had been featured in a recent issue of CatCo.

The hunt for a wedding dress had been a much more relaxed affair, though just as quick. Much like her first love, the first dress she’d tried on had been the one.

‘Darling, you look simply beautiful.’

The words made Alex blush. ‘Thanks, mom.’

Right on cue, Kara swooped in. ‘Oh my god, look at you! You’re gorgeous!’

‘You were there when I tried this on, you know.’

‘Yes but it wasn’t the finished look. This is, and it’s just gorgeous.’

The make-up was kept natural; her hair was down and wavy; and the white dress she’d picked out, one not too dissimilar to the red number worn to a certain belated prom, was accompanied by the silver bracelet Maggie had got her for their first anniversary. Looking in the mirror, she felt pretty but she knew it would be her bride’s words that’d make her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. ‘How does she look?’

‘Gorgeous too,’ Kara smiled.

‘Dress or suit?’

‘I’m not saying, you’ve got to wait.’

Waiting was cruel; the whole morning had felt like an eternity.

Though not for much longer, as super senses picked up sounds that the mere human ear couldn’t. ‘The cars are here,’ Kara announced. ‘Eliza, I’ll take you down first and then send J’onn up to collect the bride?’

‘Sounds good,’ Eliza leaned over to kiss Alex’s cheek. ‘See you at the church.’

‘Yeah,’ Alex smiled. ‘You will.’

She waited until she was alone before grabbing the crumpled piece of paper on the coffee table, looking over her vows once more. She only managed to the second line before her phone started ringing.

A private caller.

For some reason she answered.

For many reasons she wasn’t expecting the voice on the other end. ‘Alex.’

It was her father.

Or, at least, it sounded like her father; she’d been tricked once before, she’d been damned if she fell for it yet again, especially on today of all days.

Yet today was exactly why he was calling. ‘I so wish I could be there, sweetheart.’

Make no mistake, it was his voice and the love that seeped through his words...it sure felt like him. ‘Is this really you?’

‘It is. I know that doesn’t really mean anything after the last time but, I promise you, it’s me.’

Alex swallowed hard, forcing down the lump in her throat. ‘W-Where are you?’

‘I can’t tell you; that’d put you in danger.’

The number was private, no doubt untraceable, but she still took a second to hit that added feature on her phone that would have an agent work on tracing the call. ‘Are you okay?’

‘I am.’

‘And, wherever you are…’ She hated having to ask the next part but she had to. ‘...will you be okay?’

Silence.

‘Dad?’

‘Kiddo, I can’t answer that question. It’s not fair to get your hopes up.’

Her heart sank.

‘But just know that I’m happy for you and Maggie. I know that she makes you happy, and I know that she will always treat you right. And that’s all that I could ever ask for.’

‘Maggie...she’s amazing.’

‘And so are you. You deserve each other.’

The words spilled out. ‘I love you.’

His voice cracked. ‘I love you too and I’m so, so sorry that I can’t be there.’ He paused, the breath he took to steady himself audible. ‘Marriage is signing a piece of paper; a wedding is a declaration of love. Don’t hold anything back today. Make sure you tell your beautiful bride just how much you love her.’

‘I will,’ she promised.

‘Good.’ She could hear the smile in his voice. ‘I’ll hopefully talk to you soon. Until then, congratulations. You deserve this.’

‘Thanks. I miss you.’

‘You too, sweetheart. You too.’ And, with that, the call ended.

A gentle knock at the door pulled Alex from the thoughts she was lost in. ‘I’m here for the bride?’

Try as she might, she couldn’t hide the teary eyes. ‘The bride’s here.’

‘And she looks stunning,’ J’onn said as she walked over.

‘More like hot mess,’ she replied before answering the question he was surely about to ask. ‘I’m okay, don’t worry. Just a little overwhelmed, it’s a big day. I’m marrying the love of my life after all.’

‘That’s right, you are,’ he positively beamed as he offered her his arm. ‘And your carriage awaits.’

*** *** ***

  
Cops.

DEO agents.

Kryptonians.

Martians.

Coluans.

Legionnaires.

Naltorians.

A former Worldkiller.

A billionaire CEO.

It was an eclectic gathering of guests that was for sure, and seeing all those faces that filled up the pews made Maggie smile.

At the tender age of fourteen she was kicked out of her home for being gay. Now? Now people from all these different walks of life, and even planets, had gathered to celebrate her, and her union to Alex.

Colleagues had become brothers and sisters.

Friends had become family.

And those teenagers she’d invited from the support group she volunteered at, had just become that little bit more comfortable in their skin, the sort of comfort she had longed for in her teens when a happy ending hadn’t seemed likely.

She had to tear her gaze away before she started crying before the ceremony had even began. ‘Hey, Winn.’

Winn excused himself from the conversation he was having with Brian, and came running. ‘Yeah?’

She grabbed his arm with one hand, pushed up his sleeve with the other to see his watch. _12:04_. ‘She’s late.’

‘She’s on her way, don’t worry.’

‘I’m not worrying.’ And she wasn’t - she knew that Alex was all in and that anyone who dared to ruin this day would meet a very miserable end. ‘I just want to call her my wife already.’

Winn beamed. ‘Cute. Seriously, so freaking cute. I can’t believe I used to be scared of you.’

‘I can still kick your ass, you know. Even in this dress.’

‘Oh I’m not doubting that for a second but we all know that you wouldn’t. ‘Cause you love me.’ He bumped her arm with his fist. ‘Wow muscle, okay.’

She rolled her eyes. ‘Ring check?’

He patted his pocket. ‘Still in there.’

‘Then maybe I do love you.’

‘Aw see? Told you.’

‘Don’t push your luck. Love is fickle.’

‘Really? At your own wedding?’

‘I don’t just love Alex; she’s my also my soulmate. There’s a difference.’

He shook his head. ‘And again, I can’t believe I once thought you were scary. You’re nothing but a big softie.’ His phone buzzed in his pocket. ‘And talking of big softies, your bride has finally arrived.’

Maggie’s heart skipped a beat.

‘Are you ready to get married?’

And she said, without hesitation, ‘I’ve never been readier.’

*** *** ***

 

The journey took longer than anticipated, construction work forcing the driver to take an alternate, and longer, route but Alex wasn’t even remotely bothered.

Maggie wasn’t going anywhere.

Maggie was her forever.

The car pulled up to the church and J’onn was quick to get the door, a big smile on his face as he offered his arm. ‘And here we are. A few more steps and you’ll be Mrs Sawyer-Danvers.’

Nothing had ever sounded sweeter. Even the tearful, whispered _yes_ that Maggie had managed all those months back still couldn’t compete. ‘I hope to god that this make-up really is waterproof.’ Tears were already threatening and Alex knew this was a battle she wouldn’t win. The first glimpse of her bride would be all it would take to shatter those dams.

‘Guess we’re about to find out.’ Gravel crunched underfoot as he led her over to the grand doors of the even grander church.

‘Wait.’ She stopped suddenly, slipped her arm free and turned to him. ‘Thank you.’

‘For?’

‘For doing this today, for being there and for, well, turning my whole damn life around,’ she said. ‘You never had to do any of that. I was a med student with failing grades and a DUI - you took a huge risk taking me on, and I can never thank you enough.’

‘You were going through a rough time and you deserved a second chance. And it was the least I could do for your father.’

Her father - the other person, besides her wife-to-be, that’d been dominating her thoughts during the car ride. ‘He...he called me this morning.’

‘Jeremiah?’

Alex nodded. ‘Yes. And I know what you’re thinking, that it might not have been him and that it might’ve been a cruel trick but J’onn...that was him, I’m sure of it.’ She’d swore to herself that, if there ever was a next time, to not be so naive. And she hadn’t, and she was certain that it was him.

‘What did he say?’

‘Congratulations,’ Alex replied. ‘I had an agent try to get a trace on the phone he called me from but it was completely untraceable. But still...he’s out there, somewhere, alive. That’s something, right? I mean it’s more than I knew when I woke up this morning.’

‘It is something, yes,’ J’onn agreed. ‘And I promise you that we will continue to chase any and all leads that we get, and we’ll bring him home one day.’

That may not be a guarantee but she knew that he do everything he could to make it happen and that was all that mattered. She hooked her arm onto his and nodded. ‘Okay, I’m ready.’ She took a deep breath, her last efforts to steady herself before the biggest moment of her life, a moment that she knew would never be trumped. ‘Let’s go.’


	2. Chapter 2

_Don’t look, don’t look, don’t look, don’t--._

The resolve lasted all of three seconds.

Maggie knew if she didn’t look she’d regret it for the rest of her life.

Walking down that aisle, holding onto a dapper Green Martian, was the most beautiful woman that Maggie Sawyer had ever seen; a woman that looked just as stunning in an expensive white dress and make-up as she did barefaced and in pyjamas.

Winn’s breath tickled her ear as leaned in to whisper, ‘There’s your bride.’

Maggie couldn’t manage anything except a sound that resembled a squeak.

Halfway down the aisle, Alex looked up, their eyes finally meeting and she stopped dead in her tracks, tripping an oblivious J’onn. Flustered, she apologised before continuing on her way. _Still a gay mess even after all these years._

Holding in her laughter, Maggie knew, not that she ever doubted it, that she made the right choice in turning up with pizza and beer that night, because this was the girl she wanted to spend forever with. The fact that Alex was also stunningly beautiful? That was just the most wonderful bonus.

And, perhaps, a hindrance as her bride once again took her breath away. ‘I...wow.’ _Gay messes together, forever_. She took a breath, knowing it could be a very long service if she couldn’t get the words out. She kept it simple. ‘Beautiful. So beautiful.’

Positively glowing, Alex beamed. ‘So are you. And a dress too? You must really love me.’

There was only one person that Maggie would willingly subject herself to bonecrushing discomfort for, and she was standing right in front of her, about to become her wife. ‘Kudos for not tripping down the aisle. Even more kudos for managing to trip J’onn.’

‘That was your fault.’

‘Me?’

‘For looking the way that you do.’

Kara cleared her throat, saving the officiant from having to interrupt their flirting.

‘Sorry,’ Alex blushed. ‘Let’s get started.’

‘Let’s get _married_ ,’ Maggie couldn’t help but correct.

***

  
They kept things short and sweet.

The officiant made his opening remarks, Kara read a poem and then it was time for the vows.

Maggie went first, her hand shaking as she reached for the simple silver band that signified so much. It was her turn to be flustered, the words that she’d spent ages writing and rewriting, trying to get perfect, suddenly escaping her. ‘Alex.’ That was a start. ‘I love you.’ On the right tracks, as she pulled directly from the heart rather than memory. ‘And I will always love you.’

Alex’s smile did what it always did - it gave her confidence, making everything seem possible.

So Maggie continued. ‘I don’t want to imagine my life without you, Alex Danvers and, honestly, I can’t. You’ve not just given me love, but you’ve also given me a home.’ She paused to force down the lump in her throat. ‘You’re my safe haven; the light at the end of the darkness; the happiness that I’ve always wanted.’ She slid the ring on Alex’s finger. ‘And I can’t wait to spend forever with you.’

Halfway there. Alex reached for the ring from Winn. ‘Maggie. You came and you changed my life in the best possible way. Life before you made as much sense as a future does without you - no sense at all. We were partners, then friends, then girlfriends and we’re about to be wives but, above all else, we’re soulmates.’ Her eyes shimmered with tears. ‘You taught me that love is more than a concept, that love is _real_ and I promise, for as long as I shall live, that I will never take your love for granted; and to honor you; and to protect you, even though we all know that you’re more than capable of looking after yourself.’ She eased the ring over Maggie’s knuckle with the biggest smile on her face. ‘I love you. Forever.’

They both turned to the officiant.

‘Do you, Margarita Sawyer, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?’

_Wife_. That word gave her all the butterflies. ‘I do.’

‘And do you, Alexandra Danvers--.’

‘ _Alex_ ,’ Alex interjected before her eyes went wide, realizing the situation. ‘Oh my God, force of habit sorry.’ And wider still. ‘And I said _God_ too, wow I’m so sorry.’

The officiant found the funny side of it, grinning as he repeated the question with one little change. ‘And do you, _Alex Danvers_ , take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?’

‘Yes.’

Maggie rolled her eyes.

Alex noticed the mistake. ‘I mean yes, I do.’ Loving that woman would forever be as entertaining as it was easy.

‘By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride.’

Maggie didn’t need telling twice.

***

  
Alex held Maggie’s hand aloft during the recessional as she twisted around to see her Maid of Honor. ‘I did it, Kara. I got the girl.’

‘Yeah, you did!’ Kara beamed.

Alex brought Maggie’s hand to her lips and kissed it repeatedly. ‘And I’m never letting you go. Ever.’

And Maggie didn’t want to let go either.

Outside the church, the bridal party loitered as James got set up in the church for photographs. Maggie pulled Alex over to make an introduction that’d been years in the making.

‘This is Alex.’

Elena Rodas pulled the newlywed in for the biggest hug. ‘It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.’ Over the years, they’d spoken over the phone but never once met, logistics proving difficult for both parties.

This was the moment that Maggie had been waiting for for a long time - the woman who’d selflessly put a roof over her head, meeting the woman that’d given her a forever home.

‘You too, Elena.’

‘You know I wanna slap you.’

‘You--?’ Alex let out a confused little laugh. ‘What? Why would you slap me?’

‘For not coming into my beautiful niece’s life earlier.’

‘You know I’m just as pissed about that as you are,’ Alex grinned, pulling Maggie close. ‘No amount of time will ever be enough with this one.’

Elena turned to Maggie. ‘So she’s always this sappy?’

‘Oh yeah,’ Maggie nodded. ‘And that’s one of the things I love the most about her.’

‘Now who’s being sappy?’

‘Still you, babe,’ Maggie said. ‘Always you.’

***

 

The bombshell was dropped as Alex noticed the chair at the meal that’d been left empty in honour of her missing father.

She pulled Maggie to one side, and spoke quietly so only she could hear. ‘He called this morning.’

‘And it was him?’

‘I’m certain it was.’

‘I believe you.’ Then it was time for a bombshell of her own. ‘I’ve been looking into Cadmus ever he came back.’

‘You have?’

‘I meant it when I said ride or die.’

‘Girls!’ Eliza hurried over. ‘Nothing can start until you take your seats.’

‘Give us a minute, mom.’

‘One minute,’ Eliza agreed. ‘It’s not wise to keep your sister waiting for food.’

Maggie waited until her mother-in-law was out of earshot to continue. ‘I’ve got some leads, though nothing major and all unverified. Jumping to conclusions and bad intel would put your life at risk, that’s why I never said anything.’

‘No, no, I understand that,’ Alex said. ‘And I trust you.’

‘If you want in on it, just say.’

Alex nodded. ‘I’d like that.’

‘Great.’

‘Just one question.’

‘Yeah?’

The big question. ‘With what you do know, albeit unverified, do you think that was him that called?’

For the second time that day, Maggie said those two words with sincerity. ‘I do.’

***

Tapping his champagne glass with the end of a spoon, Winn stood, ready for his big moment.

‘First of all, for those who don’t know me, my name is Winn and I’ve known Alex and Maggie for a few years now and, let me just say, that it is my absolute honor to be standing here today, celebrating these two amazing women.’

Underneath the table, Maggie squeezed her wife’s hand.

‘Now, pleasantries aside, it’s time for what you’re really interested in, the embarrassing stories and, you’ll be delighted to know I’ve got a lot of dirt of both of them.’

Alex squirmed in her seat. ‘Oh god.’

‘And there’s plenty of witnesses here tonight so neither of them can kill me.’

‘Yeah, we’ll see about that,’ Alex muttered.

Maggie just shrugged. ‘Go ahead, please. I’m not easily embarrassed.’

‘Well, I’m sorry to disappoint,’ Winn said. ‘Because what I do want to say is that I’m so thankful for these two, as they’re the family that I’ve always wanted; the two big - though in Maggie’s case, tiny - sisters that’ve got my back, and always let me win at pool.’

‘I don’t let you win at pool,’ Maggie remarked.

‘So you’re just that terrible? Wow.’

Alex snorted.

‘She laughs though everybody knows she used to pretend she was bad at it so Maggie could help her position herself correctly.’

Alex just shrugged. ‘And? I’ve married her, I’m the winner here.’

‘A winner that unironically has _Barbie Girl_ in one of her playlists?’

That shut her up. ‘You can pay for your own damn _Spotify_.’

He didn’t seem at all fazed. ‘I know this wasn’t much of a speech but I just want to wrap things up by saying that I’m so happy for these two. They’re the cutest couple, the definition of relationship goals and just two genuinely wonderful people.’ He raised his glass. ‘To Alex and Maggie.’

Everyone drank to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sanvers are endgame :)
> 
> thoughts? x


	3. Chapter 3

The hardest decision of the entire planning process wasn’t seating charts; nor was it picking out dresses; and it wasn’t even the age old question of band or DJ - they’d compromised on that one, settling for both.

No, the hardest decision was _The Song_.

For months, they had went back and forth. They had songs that they liked; songs that they loved; and songs that held wonderful memories but they never really had _that one song_...until just a few weeks ago when Kara had, somehow, managed to drag them along to a country night at some bar.

It took just two lines for it to click, for them to exchange knowing looks.

_Has anybody ever told you_

_They’d be lucky just to know you_

 For all they knew the song could’ve taken a somber or dark turn but something just felt right, and Maggie squeezed Alex’s hand as she knew that this was _their song_. And she was right.

_How many nights spent wishing they could hold you_

_Has anybody ever told you_.

Once they’d heard it, choosing it was easy. What was hard, however, was fighting the urge to break down as they swayed around the dancefloor, the words perfectly encapsulating how they felt, and how they would always feel, about each other.

_And when you walk into a dark room,_

_Light of a thousand moons surround you._

_Yeah there’s just something about you_

_Has anybody ever told you._

Everyone was watching and cameras were capturing every angle yet, to Maggie, the only other person in the room was the woman that made everything in the world right.

 _Baby you don't have to try_  
_Your light just shines on its own_  
_And when I stand beside you_ _  
_ I just wanna hold on

Her forever, and her always.

Her happy ending.

Her wife.

_I don’t know how to explain it,_

_Oh but you keep my sky from raining_

_Yeah and you turn the gray to bright blue_

_Has anybody ever told you._

Alex’s breath tickled her skin. ‘I love you, Maggie Sawyer-Danvers.’

Another full circle, the first of many as wives. ‘I love _you_ , Alex Sawyer-Danvers.’

*** *** ***

Each of them had a reason why their fathers weren’t in attendance yet they still took to the floor for the father-daughter dance, with J’onn more than happy to perform two different numbers.

Everything about today, at the age of fourteen, would’ve seemed so unfathomable, so unrealistic, and so perfect that it could not possibly have ever happened. Yet it had, and here she was. With a beautiful wife, and a new family that would always have her back.

She’d never felt luckier.

*** *** ***

First dance, father-daughter dance and customary mingle with everyone on the dancefloor all done, the newlyweds quickly retreated to a quiet corner of the room, to enjoy each other’s company and people watch.

So far they’d witnessed Kara eating half the free buffet; J’onn and M’gann establishing themselves as fierce contenders for Cutest Couple in Attendance; and now, it appeared, a potential new addition to the family.

‘Do you think I’d have to call him Uncle Winn?’

‘What?’

Maggie nodded over to the other side of the dancefloor, where a tipsy Winn was dancing with an equally tipsy Elena Rodas. ‘Her last boyfriend was twelve years younger than her so it’s a distinct possibility.’

‘I wouldn’t worry; the Legion ship will be picking him up in a couple of months so it’ll be a whirlwind romance.’

‘You do realize that means we have a lodger for a couple of months, right?’

Apparently it had only dawned on Alex now that Winn, who had kindly volunteered to apartment sit as they went away on honeymoon, was actually only apartment sitting as he didn’t have anywhere else to go. ‘Oh shit.’

‘Which means we’re going to have to pack _a lot_ into tonight and in Europe,’ Maggie said with a wink.

Alex sighed. ‘Why did I ever think an open planned apartment was a good idea?’

‘‘Cause you, clearly, weren’t getting any back then.’

‘That’s true.’

She rested her head against Alex’s shoulder. ‘We’ll just have to make sure our home has adequate bedroom walls.’

‘You still up for looking for houses when we get back?’

‘Of course.’ In fact, she’d been looking forward to that for months and had, already, looked tentatively into what sort of properties they could afford. It was daunting but it was also exciting, and crazy to think that they’d surely be homeowners within six months. _The best sort of crazy_ . _Speaking of crazy_.... ’Could you--.’

‘Go run interference so that your aunt doesn’t end up with your best man?’ Alex was already up and on her feet. ‘On it.’

‘Best wife in the world!’

It took all of thirty seconds for Kara to plop herself down in the seat left vacant by her sister. ‘Uncle Winn has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?’

She shot her new sister-in-law a look. ‘Don’t you start.’

Kara raised her palms defensively. ‘I was just observing.’

‘Yeah me too, hence why my wife is over there.’

‘ _Wife_ ,’ Kara smiled. ‘You know, before you came along, I don’t really think I ever pictured her getting married. She was always work, work, work.’ She wagged a finger in Maggie’s direction. ‘You changed that. You changed _her_ , for the better.’

She didn’t know what to say; she hadn’t done anything except love Alex and that had required no effort at all. She smiled, let Kara continue.

‘I haven’t always been the best sister, I know that I’m a little...demanding, and Alex has always felt obligated to look after me and I...I often overlooked her feelings, made things about me and I thought, stupidly, that she was happy back then. She wasn’t, I know that now because the difference in her since you came into her life? It’s so noticeable and it’s..it’s so heartwarming. What you two have? That’s happiness, and I want that.’

‘And you’ll find it, I promise you.’ Maggie ran her thumb along the new ring on her finger. ‘There’s someone out there for everybody. Be patient and it’ll come when you least expect it.’ Like at a crime scene, brought together by the President of the United States - how could she ever have expected that? ‘And you are the best sister. At least, to me, you are...though, disclaimer, I’ve never had a sister before.’

Kara laughed. ‘You do now.’

‘And I’m grateful that I do.’ She glanced over in Alex’s direction, relief washing over her as the interference had proved successful. ‘And even more grateful that it’s just a sister I’m gaining.’

*** *** ***

Alex’s hands were as magic as they were talented; able to kill yet also able to save and make lives a whole lot better.

Well, usually, they were as right now, it seemed those hands, those strong yet delicate fingers, had met their match as they worked on freeing Maggie from that ribcrushing corset. ‘How on Earth…’

‘Problem?’

‘No, no, I’ve got this.’ A few moments passed and Alex let out another groan. ‘Winn tied this, right?’

‘He did.’

‘Did he know what he was doing? ‘Cause these are some military grade knots and I should know, I have military training.’

‘He made your sister’s suit. Hell, he made _your_ suit - I think he knew what he was doing lacing up a dress,’ Maggie laughed. ‘And I _know_ that you’re struggling.’

‘I’m not, he just tied this in a weird way.’

Code for _I’m struggling_. ‘There should be nail scissors in my bag. Get them.’

‘I’m not cutting your dress.’

‘Why? I’m not planning on wearing it again. I’m a happily married woman.’

Gentle hands skimmed Maggie’s waist. ‘But it’s your wedding dress. It’s special.’

‘At the end of the day, it’s just fabric. Leaving here with you, my wife, in one piece is the only thing that matters,’ Maggie said. ‘So please. Cut the damn dress so you can make an honest woman out of me before our flight leaves to--. Alex?’

Alex was stood, dithering between a sports bag and a rucksack. ‘Which bag?’

*** *** ***

Come the morning, they were Europe bound.

Alex, being Alex, was horrifically unprepared for a winter trip to Europe, her best jacket proving no match for a chilly Parisian morning. And, try as she might, there was only so long she could keep up the pretence before the detective realized.

In fact it took Maggie all of thirty seconds to realize. ‘Take my scarf.’

‘It’s okay, I’ve already got one.’

‘And I’m giving you another,’ Maggie said as she pulled the material from around her own neck before hooking it around her wife’s.

Alex tried to protest. ‘What about you?’

‘What about me? I’m from Nebraska, I’m used to cold winters. You sweet little sheltered National City puppies aren’t. Hell, you freak out at the first sign of rain.’

‘Yeah but--.’

‘Babe, this scarf is going around your neck one way or another.’

Alex stopped resisting.

‘There.’ Maggie pressed a kiss against Alex’s lips. ‘Now, _la Tour Eiffel_ can wait that little bit longer. We’re going to get you a nice jacket so our honeymoon isn’t cut short by you freezing to death.’

‘Your French is improving.’

‘That was three words, you’ll not be saying that when I try to engage in a conversation with an actual French person.’ She hooked her arm onto Alex’s and started walking. ‘For our next honeymoon, we should go to Spain. It’s warmer and at least I can speak the language.’

‘ _Our next honeymoon_? I thought you said you weren’t getting married again?’

‘Yeah, about that...I’ve changed my mind. I’d happily marry you a thousand times over, so we might as well go the full nine yards every time,’ Maggie grinned. ‘Or, you know, we could go on vacation for our anniversary every year.’

Alex gently bumped Maggie’s shoulder. ‘I’d like that.’

‘So Spain next year?’

‘Why the hell not.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song was 'Has Anybody Ever Told You' by the wonderful Ashley Monroe :)
> 
> Thank you for all your lovely feedback on this fic!
> 
> Oh and Sanvers are Endgame. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> weekly updates! until then, thoughts? x
> 
> i tweet @lifeiniight.


End file.
